


From Nana, To You

by Haechanly



Series: From Nana, To You [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst but it got better at the end I promise, Bad boy! Jaemin, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Good student! Jeno, How Do I Tag, Jaemin and Hyuck have a toxic relationship, M/M, Renjun is Nana's bff, Strangers to Lovers, Teen Angst, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haechanly/pseuds/Haechanly
Summary: This is the story of how Na Jaemin fell in love and fell out of it shown through a series of letters.To his best friend, his soul mate and his first everything: Huang RenjunTo his temporary home: Lee DonghyuckTo his Lee Jeno





	From Nana, To You

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so there should be errors, just a heads up! Enjoy~

**2016**

To my best friend, my soul mate and my first everything: Huang Renjun

I have so much to tell you and nothing at the same time. We never really needed words between us because that’s just how our friendship works.

 

Ever since we’ve learned what a _soul mate_ is when we were both just seven, we’ve always said that we were each other’s soul mate and nothing can ever change that. Nothing, even our breakup. We were, and still are, soul mates. We are soul mates in the sense that you are my best friend and I am yours. That’s it, we are best friends, nothing less and nothing more. But we were too young back then and didn’t have a full grasp of everything to understand that. We didn’t see the line between friendship and romantic relationship and blindly crossed it. We were _too reckless_.

 

Renjun, you know me better than I know me. You know what’s on my mind without me saying it out loud. We know each other a little too well and used too little words. Maybe that’s exactly the reason why we didn’t work out, we were _too confident_.

 

I never regret anything though, I know you know that. If I could restart life and do it all over again, I would still choose you.

 

Huang Renjun, you were my first friend, my first love, my first heartbreak, my first everything. You were my first, but I guess not all firsts are meant to last. I hope you can find someone who will take care of you forever, it would break my heart again to see you break yours again.

 

From your best friend, Nana.

 

* * *

 

**2017**

To my temporary home: Lee Donghyuck

I hope I was a good temporary replacement to you as you were to me.

 

Donghyuck, when we first met each other at a house party, we both know that all we are going to have was temporary. With you and me, nothing was meant to be permanent. But we still risked it nonetheless, we were so broken at that time we thought we have nothing more to lose. But we were so wrong. We got so dependent, so lost in each other that we lost ourselves.

 

We broke too many school rules; bleached our hair too many times, got too many matching piercings and tattoos. We spent too many nights at each other’s house, too many weekends drinking and smoking not caring if we’ll still have functioning liver and lungs the next day. We spent too much time with each other that I forgot what life _before_ you was.

 

We had _too much time_ in our hands.

 

We momentarily forgot that everything about us is just temporary, that we are just each other’s filler chapter in life. We got too brave and took too many risks. But I’m so happy Mark found you and saved you, he is everything to you that I was not. He fixed you, he gave you the happy ending you deserve. Mark became _your home_ , the permanent one, the one who you can come back to forever. I guess I still have to travel some more to find my home, I might get lost again but I know I will find my way.

 

Lee Donghyuck, I risked so many things for you and even if we were not each other’s first, nor each other’s last, just a substitute, a temporary one, all those risks were worth it. Donghyuck, you were worth the risk.

 

(P.S. I know a handful of your embarrassing secrets so if you don’t make me your best man at yours and Mark’s wedding in the future, I will make sure Mark will have a supply of things to tease you until you’re grey and old.)

 

From your temporary home, Nana.

 

* * *

 

**2019**

To my Lee Jeno,

Jeno, I know you didn’t have a good impression of me at first. Don’t worry, it’s alright. I have quite the reputation after all.

 

As people would say: “Na Jaemin, the walking bad boy cliché. Everything about him screams devious. Throw a party and you’ll find him there, with his black leather jacket and silver nose ring, cigarette on his right hand and alcohol on the other, all while he is underage. People avoided him like the plague because he is a _player_ , hooked up with his best friend and a random stranger at a random party. Lee Jeno, on the other hand, is the walking perfect straight A’s student cliché. Everything about him screams ideal. Go to the library and you’ll find him there, pen on his right hand and book on the other. He is loved by the students and adored by the teachers.”

 

Obviously, we are the complete opposites of each other, worlds apart even. We are antonyms. A contrast of one another. We are two people that was supposed to never cross each other’s path like parallel lines. People say that I’m the stagnant water in the dark and you’re the bright burning fire. I will just take away your brightness. I’ve always thought the same way too, until you taught me to think otherwise.

 

With how hurt I got with Renjun and how hurt the people around me got hurt with Donghyuck, I doubted if I even deserve anyone. But you came into my life, with your bright burning light and pulled me out of the dark.

 

It’s funny how everything exactly began. It was the most typical bad boy Jaemin and kind Jeno encounter I could ever think of. I remember getting caught with a pack of cigarettes at school and was sent to the library to help as a punishment. I remember you helping me sort out the books and put them in the shelves even if I told you not to. I remember you starting a conversation by scolding me and then feeling guilty afterwards that you insisted to take me out on McDonald’s.

 

What I cannot remember is, how everything progressed from that. I lost track of how many times I volunteered to help in the library just because you are there or how our McDonald’s hang-outs turned into dates. I just know that somewhere along the way, we fell in love.

 

Lee Jeno, you are not my first, you are not my best-friend-turned-lover trope but you are certainly my last. You are my happy ending, the light of my life. Jeno you are _mine,_ just like how I am _yours_.

 

With you, it’s all or nothing. You are my do or die, my limitless possibilities.

 

Thank you for finding me while I was so lost and became my home.

 

I cannot wait to write more letters to you.

 

From your Nana.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I might create separate stories for each pair so you can have a detailed background of Jaemin’s past-present relationships. I already planned it loosely in my head but I still haven’t started writing anything so I don’t know when I will be able to publish them hehe
> 
> (Also, this is my first time writing a fic so please forgive me if it isn’t up to your standard. I accept constructive criticisms! So if you have one, please leave a comment down below~ Kudos is also much appreciated~)
> 
> ❤️, Cali
> 
> Twitter: @haechali


End file.
